Not Expected
by MattheirofChaos
Summary: While at the department of mysteries Harry stumbles across a strange room. What he finds will change his life. Harry/Daphne Soul-bond


Quick A/N. This is my first story and I have a good idea of where I want to take it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors.

"Quick in here." Cried Neville as another spell shot past Harrys ear. Quickly jumping to the side and into the small room that Neville had just called out. Due to the crashing of all the shelves in the room behind them Harry doubted they would be found immediately giving them time to catch their breaths.

Harry leant his head back against the wall and looked around. It was a very dusty room and Harry had the feeling that nobody had been in the room for many years. He wiped the dust off one of the stone tablets that was propped up on the wall. It was a list of names in columns of two. There were thin lines between some of them and between a very select few the lines were thicker or with some there were almost none existent lines.

"Wait, Harry whats that up there." Hermione called out pointing up from her position on the ground.

Harry looked up and saw a part of the tablet a few columns over that had less dust on it than the surrounding area. While he was stretching to wipe the dust off the tablet he brushed some dust off the cold stone lower down. Here he noticed that there were no names. It wasn't until he brushed some off nearer the location that he saw the next set of names. Eventually, with some help from Neville, Harry wiped off the dust off the area he was reaching for. He read the names and his eyes widened.

"N..no." Harry stammered out. "What is this room."

Hermione got up and blew away some dust from a plaque on the wall. It read 'Soul bonds.'

"Why what does it say?" Neville questioned.

Harry ignored his question and asked himself. "Who is Daphne Greengrass?"

"Umm. I think she is a Slytherin in our year why..." Hermione trailed off as a look of realization crossed her face. "Is your name the other one?"

Harry just dumbly nodded not really thinking about what was going on. He had enough pressure on him just for being the chosen one and the one in the prophecy he for one didn't want to have to worry about being soul bonded to someone who he had never talked to and didn't know and two he didn't want someone else to have to suffer under all the pressure they would just because they were linked to him.

"C'mon Harry." Neville said as he patted him on the shoulder as he stood up. "We can worry about this later."

Harry just nodded as Neville brought him back to reality. Before they worry about his bond they should just worry about getting out and staying alive. Hermione was already at the door and opened it just a slither allowing her to peak out into the corridor. She turned and looked back nodding to symbolize that it was safe to go out. The trio stepped out into the corridor and hurried down till they found another door. Sounds were coming from the other side of the door making the three of them wary. Once again Hermione opened the door a crack and the sounds and sights of battle rang out into the corridor. The Order had arrived.

Harry stepped inside desperate to help out. However the first thing that caught his attention was the two people dueling in the middle of the room around the gently flowing veil. He saw the tell tale rugged look of Sirius Black. His own fighting style of just improvising and dancing around like it was just some game to him.

But his opponent was the opposite. Her moves deadly calculated, everything she shot was throbbing with power. The spells she missed or that got reflected were exploding with power. While he had never seen her in person he knew exactly who she was, her crazy fizzy hair. Bellatrix LeStrange. She fired shot after shot at Sirius who for the most part dodged them. The ones he didn't dodge he managed to shield against. For a man who had spent the most part of the last 15 years in prison he was doing very good for himself. However Harry did notice that while he was dodging the spells he was moving back very slowly into the archway with the veil in the middle of the room.

Harry immediately had a bad feeling about the archway and knew he needed to make sure Sirius knew what could potentially happen. Without a second thought he started to run into the middle of the room to help sirius.

The room was very dimly lit. The majority of the light coming from the multi coloured spells that were heading every which way and the dangerous looking veil in the middle. The floor was all uneven and was covered in a pitch black rock. Harry nearly tripped several times during his journey from the doorway to the middle.

While he was keeping his eyes glued to the fight in the middle many other fights were happening. Remus Lupin and Nyphramdora Tonks were battling Lucius Malfoy and another hooded figure. Two death eaters were attacking Kingsley who was holding his own relatively easily.

While the Order wouldn't use violent spells the death eaters were not holding back. Many unforgivables were heard around the room along with other more gruesome spells such as the organ liquifying curse. When Harry read about it in the black library he nearly threw up.

To Harrys relief in the few moments he did have to look around he saw all his friends were alright although a bit worse for wear. He saw Ron huddled with Ginny and Luna who were mostly just shielding against spells that came towards them. Hermione and Neville were just helping wherever they could. Firing off the odd shield or stunner.

When Harry got near he heard Sirius taunting Bellatrix. The first thing that entered his head was 'surely that cant be a good idea.' Sure enough it wasn't. Bellatrix let out a scream of anger and fired off a blasting curse. It missed Sirius by a good few inches and just as he was about to turn and laugh at her miss it exploded.

Everything seemed to happen in slo motion suddenly. Bellatrix let out and manic laugh and started to turn away to start running. Meanwhile Sirius was sent flying through the air towards the veil. A million thoughts flew through Harrys head at once. He let out a cry and threw the first spell he could think of.

"Accio Sirius."

Sirius seemed to slow down but he was still heading towards the veil. Harry poured more power into the spell and Sirius' momentum eventually stopped. Gravity took force and he dropped towards the ground just centimeters from the veil.

Bellatrix was next on Harrys list of things to deal with. He turned and chased her out of the room before anyone had any idea of what had just happened.

Reaching the auditorium of the Ministry he had a sight line on Bellatrix and poured all his anger into the next spell that came into his mind.

"Crucio!" He shouted getting more power from seemingly out of nowhere. Bellatrix fell and screamed with pain at the spell Harry was casting on her.

Eventually he stopped and Bellatrix laughed, "Didn't know you had it in you Potter. Doesn't matter anyway because you will soon be dealt with." Harry was about to cast another spell on her when the most ear splitting crack echoed though the room. Harry looked on in sick fascination as a dark force swirled and a figure appeared. Soon before him stood the pale but proud form of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort wasted no time as a spell was soon hurtling towards Harry at unknown speeds. Harry was blasted halfway across the room and hit his head on the opposite wall with a crack. He felt his head go light as a warm liquid trickled into his hair. 'Well here it is. Where I die.' He thought. Voldemort stalked towards with Bellatrix not too far behind. A look of adoration in her eyes.

"The great Harry Potter. Defeated. By me. The GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT." The dark lord yelled the last bit. He raised his wand and Harry thought this would be the last thing he saw before he died. However a bright flash of light distracted everyone in the room.

Dumbledore stood there, wand out. His power radiating off him showing his anger. Voldemort's pale face seemed to go even paler at the new addition to the room.

As Dumbledore and Voldemort confronted each other Harry was too busy focusing on something else. He felt the wound in the back of his head start to heal. He felt the gash close up and the blood stopped trickling down his head.

After the wound had closed back up he could now focus on what was happening in the room. Spells he didn't even know existed were being thrown around. Dumbledore was weaving transfiguration into his spells in ways Harry didn't even know were possible. The battle was awe inspiring. Harry thought this would be the greatest duel he would ever see.

Eventually Dumbledore seemed to gain the upper hand as he crushed Voldemort with a giant ball of water. Dumbledore's shoulders sagged and he turned to look at Harry. But before he could say anything a dark spirt rose from the area Voldemort was crushed. It rushed towards Harry entering his mouth and filling him up.

Harry felt Voldemort enter his mind and he fought against it. He knew he wasn't strong enough. He felt the force push him back but then it all changed. Another force entered his mind. It was a strangely familiar feeling. Like something that had always been there but hadn't been at the forefront of his mind. It helped him push back. He suddenly felt as though he was winning. With the last of his strength him and the other force pushed. Dispelling Voldemort from his mind. With that he promptly passed out.


End file.
